Begin Again
by xxitsafilthyworld
Summary: Embry Call has a half sister, her name is Dakota and she's moving to La Push. Dakota has some secrets she's been hiding, and something horrible to escape. What happens when she's thrown in with the wolf pack? Will she adapt or hate the situations she surrounded with?
1. Chapter 1

I posted this story a long time ago, but in an angry fit for some reason decided to delete my account. So here it is again, with a new name, some new parts and possibly some new chapters. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

I stared out the window on the jet blue airplane, my bright sunny Nashville was soon to be left behind and I felt like I was being shipped off to England all over again. I had moved so many time in my life, I couldn't begin to count and I was sure this would end up being just another mistake. I didn't want to leave, I didn't even know what I was gonna do. My father wasn't coming with me.. he was just gonna leave me to go live with my mother who I only knew for less then a year of my life. It wasn't her fault I suppose, my dad was the one who wanted to escape La Push, for reasons he never fully filled me in on. I received birthday cards every year on October 31st - sending her love and love from a half brother I've never met before and it couldn't really fill the gap in my heart or stop the nervous and almost vomit inducing feeling I felt about going there.

The plane hadn't taken off yet, and I knew if I got off now I could stay here with my real family.. I put my hand on the black leathery seat in front of to help myself up, this caused the loose sleeve on my gray cardigan to roll down and the only thing my eyes could focus on were the big blue and green colored bruises and fading scars from cuts covering it. I quickly pulled my sleeve back up and sat again, now remembering the reason why I needed to leave. Why I needed to go to Washington Forks, to live in La Push with my mother and my half brother, Embry. It was because Jeremy couldn't get me there, because I wouldn't need to be paranoid, staring over my shoulder waiting for his next attack. That was the only reason that I kept myself on that plane so I could be 2,588 miles- around 1 day and 17 hours away from my true nightmare. Most of the flight went by in a blur, I remember food passing my lips but I couldn't tell you what it was I ate, I remember parts of a romance movie which ended in tragedy, but my puffy tear stained eyes could have told you that. I was lucky to not be sitting next to one of those weird people who stare at you, or drool on your shoulder and there was also no annoying children kicking my seat or running up and down the aisle screaming.

The flight was reasonably small, when I fell asleep there was maybe only 20 people residing in the airplane. Somewhere along the lines of my slumber we made a stop because once I was awoken there were at least 50 people sitting around me. I dug around in my purse till I found my ipod, I untangled the headphones and violently pushed them in my ears in an attempt to ignore the noise around me and somehow salvage maybe a few last hours of sleep before I arrived. I groaned when I heard the flight attendant over the intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are now landing in Forks Washington, [at some airport that I can't remember the name of], this is flight #blah blah blah blah, thank you flying with jet blue!" If it wasn't obvious, I was easily annoyed. I grabbed my carryon bags and threw my ipod back into one of them, and buckled myself in as I waited to land.

Once I got off of the crowded plane, I realized I had no idea who I was looking for. Every time I had gotten off an airplane, my dad was either there with me or waiting for me inside. I suddenly felt sick again as I shook my long blonde hair out of my face and continued inside to collect my luggage. After I had all four bags and my carryon bags collected in my arms I stood there dumbfounded. Hoping someone would see me and come to my rescue, and in that moment as if my wish came true I saw a tall man, he was obviously native with short black hair and man was he buff plus tall as hell. Another one followed suit behind him, he looked younger and although he was a bit shorter and barely had any muscles as far as I could tell, he wore more of a light hearted expression, then the other who seemed almost angry and annoyed with everything around him. Behind both of them followed a much shorter women, she was native too but much older with long dark brown hair reaching almost her stomach, her eyes were the same color blue as mine. The second my eyes met hers, I knew she was my Mother. My heart started to race out of control and I wanted to run- but I stayed.

The older man reached me first and he stuck out his hand, "Hello Im Sam, it's nice to meet you." He said sounding annoyed to even be near me, I said nothing back to him as he grabbed two of my bags and took off in the direction in which he came. The next greeting was more awkward as who I assumed was Embry approached me. He wasn't a bad looking kid, and both of our looks obviously came from our mother since I could have sworn we had the same nose, and the same face structure, it was an awkward thing to see, my brother being so much different then I could have imagined, my skin was pale compared to his although I had a tan body. "Hey Dakota," He said with a small smile, and I could tell he felt just as awkward as I did as he gave me a small hug and picked up my other two bags following the other man out of the airport. My mother ran over to hug and I hugged her back, it was nice and strange and I wasn't sure how to feel. She looked at me and smiled, "We can talk about everything later, right now Im just glad you're here, now lets get on back to La Push and get you settled in." I smiled at her, and was tempted to say, "I think im glad I'm here too." but instead I held it in. I felt if I began to talk I would have a breakdown, for too many reasons, and all at one time.


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Me and mother exited the airport and walked towards a black truck near the entrance. Embry and my luggage were in the truck bed, Sam drove, my mother sat passenger seat and I of course was stuck in the middle of those two. I suddenly missed my fathers red 2009 Dodge Dakota, its comfy back seats were now just a small soon to be forgotten memory in the back of my mind. God, how I wanted to go back home, and it was all I could think about on the 50 minute ride to La Push. No one said a word the whole trip, we just all sat there in silence, no radio, no voice, not even a person coughing or sneezing, just complete silence and I could barely deal with it. I was driving myself crazy in my mind. I ran my hand through my long blonde hair, and attempted to silence a sigh that came from my mouth but it didn't work and after that one noise it became more awkward. Sam cleared his throat and I heard Embry cough from the back, it was as if I was the one who needed to break the silence and until then it would stay like this. I stared out the windshield the rest of the ride there, watching the scenery and the dark clouds that wouldn't dare to let the sun through.

When we finally arrived at my new home I was in such a daze that I couldn't remember how to stand up. The houses here were average size, and all seemed to be pretty close together, so I imagined everyone here must be quite close. I slowly climbed out of the truck looking at the scene around me, all the houses were one story from what I could tell, and most were either red or tan they had a kind of old look to them, but they didn't look nasty- they seemed homey. There were so many people around, mostly young men and I swear none of them had shirts on, but from the way their bodies looked, I can promise you I didn't mind very much. They were all too tall, and too muscular for their age, and I couldn't understand why. Maybe there was something in the water, I thought to myself and then laughed out loud, which was completely embarrassing and it caught the attention of one of the boys. He was cute, wait who am I kidding he wasn't just cute- he was hot as hell. His body was way nicer then the other boys around, and he had a smile that made my heart pound, and I thought he was fantastic, until he looked at me like he was in love and then I was royally freaked out. I felt like he was staring into my soul or something trying to devour everything about me. I felt like I was soon to be another victim, but this time one from rape or kidnap. I didn't know what to think and when he suddenly began to run towards me I had to do everything in my power not to scream. I took a step back as he came near and backed into the truck, and although I knew time was running at normal speed I felt life had just slowed for me, and while my brother stood there laughing at my obvious fright and mother was too busy walking away to notice and Sam stood next to me with no expression clear on his face, I thought my life was going to end at that moment.

"Don't worry that's just Jake-" Embry said to my obviously fear engulfed face. "He's a little over friendly." He finished and then burst back into laughter.

Either my Father had kept his promise and not told about the reasons I needed to come here, or Embry was just too childish to understand the severity of this manner. The last time a boy had run towards me like this I had ended up with two broken ribs, and I still have the bruises to show it. The boy was suddenly in front of me and then I was instantly picked up in his arms and being swung around like a rag doll, and I couldn't handle it. I screamed a ear piercing, heart stopping scream- one that erupted from the many bruises on my body that were now being hurt once again, one that was from fear for my life, and one for anger because I had vowed to not let another boy touch me that wasn't family after Jeremy put me in a coma. Tears began to violently rolled down my face as he set me down, and all I could see on his face was shock. I slid down the truck, hiding my head between my arms and pulling my knees to my chest.

"I... I'm sorry," I heard and unfamiliar voice say, and I assumed it was Jake's. "I just wanted to welcome you.." I felt his hand on arm and I could tell he was kneeled down from how close his voice was.

"JUST DON'T TOUCH ME!" I said smacking his arm away, which caught him off guard. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!"

I stood up quickly as he backed away from me, I turned around and swung the truck door open not caring if it managed to hit him or not, and I climbed back inside slamming the door shut. Looking out the window, I saw that Jake had a look on his face of a heartbroken puppy, but at the moment I was too upset to care- maybe apologizes would be needed later but right now it couldn't happen. I know he didn't hurt me, but it's hard to trust when all you put your trust into ends up in pain and heartache. Men scare me, I mean I could have died, and I never want anyone to have that kind of hold over me ever again. It's not something I can manage to handle. I won't ever even think about falling in love again. God I wish I was home, well even if it's technically not a home. I live in the Hermitage hotel- because my father owns it. Me, my father and my step mother aren't exactly close were still there for each other and it's the way ive learned how to live, and there I had a room I could be crying in - instead of a truck, since I kinda missed my chance at the moment of finding out where it was by throwing a fit... Sometimes I was too ridiculous for even myself to deal with, and now I threw it at these poor people who barely know me. Nobody moved from around outside the truck although I saw some words said to Jacob, I don't know what exactly they said but it was something along the lines of, "Dakota has some issues with boys..." I don't know how far into explanation they got but after about 15 minutes I finally sucked it up and got out of the truck, my eyes were still puffy and red and I rubbed them as I got out. Jacob stared at his feet,

"Im really sorry Dakota," He said in true sincerity, and the sadness on my face made me forgive, but I still wasn't ever gonna let him touch me again.

"It's fine Jake, you didn't and Im sure you still don't really understand..." I said slowly looking past him and trying not to be upset anymore. "Now, could someone please show me where im staying- and mostly where my bedroom is?" I finished turning to look at Embry.

He shrugged awkwardly, "Uh mom, want to explain this to her?" He asked, and I stared at him in confusion, as my mother walked towards us.

"Well Honey, you came on such a short notice that we didn't have time to get the guest room completely cleared out. So for now or if you decide you'd like to stay there you'll be living with Sam and Emily. But don't worry we live right across the street and you can come there whenever you'd like. But I promise you Emily and Sam will make you feel right at home." She said and then smiled at me sincerely, and I was honestly quite angry.

I was finally with her and she still didn't want me around? I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, but I was determined to find out, but even I knew now was not the place or time. I smiled back at her, the biggest fake smile I could manage and then followed Sam, Embry and Jake who were carrying my bags to Sam's house. It wasn't a far walk but I was dragging my feet and ended up far behind them, Jake lingered to wait for me and then took pace at my side.

Then quietly he said to me; "Whatever you do, don't stare..." and then he ran to catch up with the others, leaving me confused and annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I entered the house my senses were overwhelmed by food, so much food that I could barely tell what all of it was- but it smelled fantastic, and at that moment I realized I was starving, and I couldn't even remember when the last time I had a real home cooked meal was.

Living in a hotel meant constant room service, restaurants and ordering pizza, but somewhere in the back of my mind I could remember old fantastic home cooked meals, and I was pretty excited to have another one.

Taking my mind off the food I let it wander around the house, it wasn't huge but it seemed a bit larger then some of the other houses around here, and that fact that a woman lived here was obviously apparant.

The walls were a deep burgundy and pictures hung of moon and wolves, I wanted to look at more of the house to just take it all in, but then I heard footsteps coming close to us. Turning around I saw a women in the doorway, she was beautiful with shoulder length black hair and a charming smile.

At first I didn't even notice the scars but then suddenly they were there- in place of what at one time must have been gaping wounds, and i didn't want to stare- it's not like she was a freak, she was still beautiful. But I felt so bad for her- even without having any idea of what happened. I smiled at her, trying to make her know I wasn't scared and I didn't think she looked strange. She smiled back and took a step towards me.

"Hello Dakota, Im Emily," She said and then paused looking towards Jake and Embry and back to me. "Welcome to the family." Jake and Embry snickered as if it was some bizarre joke I didn't understand, and Emily giggled before turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

Sam cleared his throat- which made the boys silence and then looked down at me. "Well lets show you your room," and then he began walking through the living room and down the small hallway- Jacob and Embry followed behind him, and I once again was in the back. My bedroom was at the end of the hallway, Emily and Sam's was at the beginning and there was a bathroom across from it- but to the left a little. Once we got there they set down my luggage and Sam and Embry began to walk away after Sam mumbled something about letting me get everything set up.

But Jake just stood there, smiling at me. I gave him a strange look and I couldn't understand this boys attachment to me, I mean he just met me. "JAKE! What are you doing? Come on man!" Embry called from the hallway and Jake snapped out of whatever apparent trance he was in. He laughed, shook his head, looked at me and smiled, then waved and walked away. And I stood there confused and annoyed.

My room was small, but I guessed for most people it was about average room size- lets just say hotel suite bed rooms are defiantly bigger then any of my friends rooms... The walls were a white/tan kind of mix and quite boring compared to the other rooms in the house. Across from the door there were two windows, and in-between them was a small dresser. On the left side was a bed, which I guessed was about queen size- they were smart enough to leave off the blankets, since I brought my own bed set. The headboard was made of dark wood and had a flower looking pattern, and on the side of it was a bed stand. Across from the bed was an average size closet with sliding doors, and a desk, and that was it.

It wasn't how I was used to my room being- but I knew I should be grateful since these people could have not even let me live with them. So I sucked it up and began to unpack, I started with my clothes and they almost didn't all manage to fit in the closet and dresser but I managed. After I was done with the first two bags I threw them under the bed and moved onto the other ones.

I took my macbook out of it's laptop case and set on the desk, I put it's cord and my cellphone cord and movies in the drawers of the desk and set up so books around it. I took out the rest of necessities including putting my pokadot bed spread on and then set my purse on the bedside table and took my phone out of it to find 38 unread text messages, awesome...

Most of them were frantic messages from my father making sure I was okay, and I replied telling him that I was, and that I loved him and I'd call him later. The others were from various friends, telling me they missed me, and also a few annoying forwards- but then I saw a number that I wished I didn't have memorized, a number I had just made myself delete out of my phone two nights ago. 437-8865 - Jeremy's number. I didn't need to read the message to know they were threats against my life, and even though he was so far away- I was scared...

So I made myself delete them without even reading them, or thinking about what they may have said and then I threw my phone back onto my bed. I was sweating with my cardigan on- but I wasn't ready to not wear something to cover my arms. So even though I had just put my clothes away, I began to search for a small sweater, or a light weight long sleeve shirt. I finally found a black long sleeve shirt with different colors and size stars all over it. Since I had a tank top under my cardigan I didn't really think it would matter that the door was open.

I pulled off the cardigan and threw in on the floor and saw my bruised and cut arms once again, I let them hang at my side for a minute and then I heard someone make a slight gasp, "Uh.. Emily wanted me to come tell you that dinner is ready..." Jacob said staring at his feet, and I could tell he was trying to not stare at the horrific sites of my arms. I was glad my back was covered by my hair, and that he couldn't see my neck since my back was too him- then he'd have even more to stare at...

"Okay Jacob thank you." I said kind of annoyed before slipping my shirt over my head- once again putting my injuries out of site. I heard him walk away... I guess that boy has horrible luck with timing. I grabbed my liquid, stick and powder cover up along with my eyeliner and went into the bathroom before I made an appearance to the kitchen. I started with my neck and the top part of my chest a lot of the cover up had worn off from around my neck and you could see the bruises and marks left from being choked and abused so many time.

I made them unnoticeable before moving onto my face making sure the remains of my black eye and other various cuts were covered, and then I put on my eyeliner. After I returned them to my room- I walked to the kitchen. I was expecting just a few people to be eating, but I was wrong- since I was met with Emily, Sam, Embry, Jake, 4 other boys, a girl, and an older man. I instantly felt odd and on the spot as they all turned to look at me.

I stared back at them with an awkward smile on my face until Sam finally introduced me to everyone.

"Everyone i'd like you meet Dakota- she's Embry older sister. Dakota this is Paul, Jared, Quil, Leah and Jacob's father Billy Black."

The boys all looked the same for the most part, short black or brown hair, a cute face- completely too tall and kinda muscly, although Seth seemed to be a bit younger. Leah had long dark hair and russet colored skin and she was beautiful, but she seemed angry- for a reason I couldn't understand but she was deathly glaring at me, so I tried to ignore her.

Billy Black was old but almost wise looking, he had long graying and was stuck in a wheel chair. He smiled towards me- then looked over to they boys nodding, as if he thought I was okay. I instantly realized- that there was definitely something in the water here, because so far everyone seemed crazy- and I vowed to never have a glass of water while I was here. - Unless it was bottled and shipped from somewhere far away...


	4. Chapter 4

After the introductions and some hello's from each of them, except Leah who still continued to glare at me... I sat down with them to eat. There was an island/bar in the middle of the kitchen which is where Sam, Quil, Leah and Seth sat and me, Embry, Jacob, Billy, Jared and Paul sat at the table. Emily stood- still cooking constantly because these boys had a tremendous appetite.

I was attempting to eat some corn on the cob, until I watched Embry shove almost a whole hamburg in his mouth and I lost my appetite. I set my corn on the cob back down on the plate after not taking one bite of it. Then I pushed my plate away from me disgusted and slouched in my chair.

Jacob looked towards me, with a huge chunk of what I think might have been a hotdog in his mouth, and then without swallowing said, "Are you gonna eat that?" I looked at him in complete awe, and shook my head no, being grateful he hadn't spit food at me.

He took my plate over by him and I got up and went to stand by Emily.

"You're not gonna eat anything?" She said looking at me strangely, "Im sure your starving after your long flight."

"Well I was hungry, but the wild animals made me kinda sick, I don't know if I'll ever get to eat again." I said back to her as I watched Sam take a sickly huge bite of his burger. The disgust on my face was clear, but I don't think that's what they were laughing at- like I said, there all crazy.

"You get used to it after a while," She told me as she turned to flip a burger, and stir the macaroni and cheese.

I sighed in disbelief, "Yeah, about that- it's never gonna happen." She giggled, and then stood against the counter with a plate in her hands.

"Anyone want something to drink?" Emily asked as the boys except Billy were on there 4th plate of food, and I think Leah was actually on her 3rd. They all shouted out various drinks and Emily poured them all, bringing them over to them. It was strange it was like she was everyone's mother or something- except I hadn't known many mothers who waited on kids hand and foot that were over about six.

Emily looked over towards me once she had returned from bringing everyone their drinks, "Would you like something dear?" She asked, and I thought for a moment about what I saw that they had. "How about water?" She then asked me. and I then partially shouted, "NO! NO!" and everyone turned to look at me, I paused for moment, laughing to myself in my head. Obviously they don't understand my issue with their water.

I looked down to the floor "Uh I mean no, I wouldn't like any water... uh im fine. I don't want anything..." I said hoping not to cause myself more embarrassment today. After a few snickers everyone dropped the manner and went back to eating. I sort of paced around the kitchen for a while, I didn't want to be rude and just leave, but I couldn't sit and I didn't want to eat, but I was bored and no one was talking just stuffing there mouths, and fighting over food.

Finally as if catching onto how I felt Billy Black spoke up to me. "So where did you come from Dakota? Somewhere in the south?" He questioned, and it kinda made me feel good to have someone wondering about me.

"Yeah from Nashville," I answered him with a smile, and he laughed a little before saying, "I should have been able to tell from the accent. So does this mean you play guitar and can sing us some country songs?" At this question Jacob kinda choked on his food, and Im guessing his father embarrassed him.

But I laughed again, "Well actually, I could but I had to leave Sadie... I mean my guitar there..." In Nashville, naming your guitar is normal, honestly im sure many people from everywhere name their guitar, but im also sure that it sounds completely weird to someone who doesn't own a guitar.

"Sadie? What the hell? You named your guitar!?" Paul suddenly erupted. I rubbed my head nervously, "Uhh yeah, go visit Nashville everyone names their guitars." I said trying to defend myself.

"I like the name Sadie!" Jacob yelled standing up suddenly, he didn't sound angry though- he sounded almost excited? Don't drink the water, never drink the water. I reminded myself while I stared at him awkwardly. No one said anything for a while, and after about a minute he finally sat back down, and I heard Jared whisper something along the lines of "denied", to him.

I rolled my eyes, and tried to ignore the childish nature of teenage boys, as Jacob smacked Jared in the back of the head and they then began to try and wrestle in the middle of kitchen- while still sitting down. Sam yelled at them to knock it off, and after a few last hits, and a promise to "finish this later" they listened.

By this time everyone was done eating, and they managed to at least be nice enough to put their plates in the sink and throw away anything they didn't finish- which wasn't much before they retreated outside.

Before leaving Billy Black came over to me, "It was nice to meet you Dakota," He said shaking my hand. "We'll have to talk about Nashville sometime when my son isn't around." I laughed, and said goodbye as he returned to his house.

I stayed in the kitchen with Emily for a while, and helped her with the dishes.

"You should really go outside and hang out with the guys," She said to me, "They're really not that bad- they're pretty fun most of the time." She said laughing. "It's not like they're forcing me to do this, I like cleaning- so don't worry about helping me, have fun!" She said as I sighed.

"They're kinda strange..." I admitted feeling kinda bad about it. "I feel like there's some big secret going around and i'm not allowed to know, and besides that- Jacob looks at me like he's in love, and I don't even know the kid. Plus, love isn't real anyways.." I told her, and she looked at me like she felt sorry for me.

"Yeah, they're a bit... odd, but it's all fine. I promise they'll end up growing on you, and Jake's a great kid Dakota- his heart works a little faster then his head I think, but you never know what could happen if you gave him a chance. Im not saying to marry the boy... but at least be friendly. Now go on and get out there." She said almost pushing me out the door.

"Ugh, Fine." I said to her as I began to open the door. "Oh and Dakota," She said to be suddenly. "Love does exist- you just gotta find the right person." and then I continued outside- to watch the now once again half clothed boys wrestle, fake fight, and say ridiculous things to each other.

I attempted to find their antics funny, but after about 10 minutes of fighting I couldn't deal anymore, and I needed to find something to do. I couldn't go back in the kitchen with Emily since I was kicked out, I couldn't go talk to Leah since she was STILL glaring at me, and I couldn't go talk to my mom because the car was gone meaning obviously she left.

I sat there groaning with my head in my hands for a few minutes, and then I stood up looking for something to do, but I found that this place was full of nothing. So I spontaneously threw myself onto the ground landing on back and then just staring at the gray sky.

"Uhm, are you okay?" Embry asked me as him and a few of the others walked towards me. I laughed, "Im fine, Im just so bored that throwing myself on the ground seemed like the best idea." The second those words were out of my mouth, I heard someone hit the ground beside me. Turning my head I saw Jacob of course.

"Im gonna agree, that was pretty fun." He said smiling at me. Emily's advice rang in the back of my head. Be friendly. So I smiled and laughed him, while Embry threw himself to the ground on the other side of me.

"The both of you must be crazy- cause that's the least fun I've had all day." He said standing back up and walking away.

We laid there in silence for a minute until he finally looked at me. "Dakota are those bruises from that boy Embry was talking about?" He said to me quietly and I knew he wasn't trying to be mean, he was just curious.

I sighed, and then turned my head to look back at him. "Yes Jacob they are..." I said to him and watched the hurt flow over his face. "and there's a lot more of them on just about every inch of my body.. and my face too." I told him honestly, and I don't know why I did. There was just something in his eyes, that told me I needed to tell him the truth.

"Im sorry," was all that came out of his mouth before he got up and walked away, but he didn't look sorry. He looked angry- like if he laid there for another minute i'd have even more bruises on me.

I was confused and quite angry myself, as I got up and stormed inside to lock myself in my bedroom for the rest of the night... well at least till midnight, cause I couldn't keep myself inside then..


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't think that keeping myself occupied in my room would be this difficult - but I had forgotten that my x-box 360 and my beloved guitars were still in Nashville. I hoped that at some point my Dad would at least ship Sadie to me, but I had doubts about that.

I found a few tedious things to do with my time- but they didn't help keep my mind busy. I checked my facebook, something which was over rated- but when your a bored out of your mind teenage girl what else is there to do? This got old fast, because I was sick of replying to everyone that I missed them too- it only made me more miserable.

So I slammed my macbook shut before walking slowly over to my bed. I let out a sigh, flopping myself backwards onto the bed, and it was like he knew- because the second my back hit my bed the phone that I left laying there began to vibrate.

I sucked in deep breathe and reached to grab my phone. Once again- there was that same terrible number. I once again didn't read the message and without looking, at what it said I pressed reply and wrote "LEAVE ME ALONE!" before pressing send and turning my phone on silent.

I decided I would need to call the phone company and have my number changed as soon as possible, but today was Sunday and I knew they'd be closed, so that would have to wait till tomorrow...

I could hear a commotion coming from somewhere in the house, and it sounded like Embry yelling, but I couldn't be positive, and I couldn't care enough to find out. I just didn't feel like leaving this room. So I settled for watching RENT to keep my mind occupied.

I was worn out from the whole day, and only made it through about half the movie before passing out. I was woken up around ten from a knock on my door.

"Whatttt?" I half whined and half yawned as I tried to get up and go to the door, but instead of that happening I managed to fall off my bed onto the floor.

The door was quickly opened, and as I laid on the floor on my stomach I looked up to see Embry and Jake. "Hello," I said groggily as I lifted up my hand in half a wave, and then put it and my head back on the ground.

They laughed at me, before they each came over to help me up.

"Yes yes, Im a klutz," I said as they continued to laugh at me. "What did you guys want?" I asked sitting down on my bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh we just wanted to say goodnight," Embry said with a smile, and at that moment I knew I would enjoy having a brother. "and Mom wanted me to tell you she's sorry she was gone all day... She does that occasionally." He told me trying to hide the upset look on his face with a small laugh.

"Goodnight guys," I said to them. They stood there for a moment, and gave each other a weird look, then smiled as if agreeing, and Jake look towards me.

"Don't be afraid if you hear a big bad wolf outside." They then snickered and left closing the door behind them.

I was too tired to even think about their madness, and since I only had two hours left, I decided I should get ready for bed and sleep while I could. I said goodnight to Sam and Emily before going to bathroom to wash the makeup off my face, brush my teeth and other things I needed to do before going to sleep.

Once I returned to my room, I changed into shorts and a tank-top. I reached over to my phone turning the sound back on and setting an alarm for 11:57pm before tucking myself in and falling asleep for almost two hours.

Once I heard my alarm go off, I instantly awoke- silencing it and praying no one would wake up from the noise. Before leaving my room I listened to my surroundings and only heard light snoring. I made up my bed, putting my pillows so it looked as if I was still there and then quietly snuck from my room.

As I opened the door to go outside I could feel the cold breeze on my skin that made my legs have goose bumps, but I could also feel the excitement in the night that was just calling to me.

I slowly walked towards the back of the yard, and I could feel the damp grass beneath my feet. Once I got to the outskirts of the wood, I stripped out of all my clothing and hid them in a bush and suddenly I could feel the change beginning.

I took off running in the woods as fast as my feet could go and then with a jump I felt every bone in my body change and shift and grow. I let out a slight growl in the air, and then finally my paws landed on the ground. This form was still not something I was used too, and definitely not something I could understand.

All I was sure of was that every midnight- for a few months now, my body would change into a panther. My father would tell me I was blessed to have the spirits give me such a gift of change, but I just found it to be weird. I felt I was cursed, that or utterly disturbed, and there was not a single person who could explain it to me- but even if there was it's not like I planned on announcing it to the world.

I felt my ears twitch, as I heard movement coming from the other side of the forest. The hair on my back stood up as I arched and a hiss came out quietly. I decided my best idea would be to hide- because I had never had to fight before and if the creature coming was as big as it sounded, I preferred to not have to take it on.

So following cat instinct I climbed, high into the trees tops and sat to watch what was coming. I sat myself on a sturdy branch, and flexed my claws as a pack of wolves began to pass. For a moment I ignored but suddenly looking back I realized they weren't just wolves- THEY WERE HUGE.

I couldn't even believe it, it looked as if they could destroy a house- even a mansion . DONT BE AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF MY ASS! He could have told me that wolves in Washington were bigger then horses. Damn you Jacob Black, was all I could think at the moment.

But my angry thoughts were cut to an end as one of wolves sniffed the tree I was at, and then as if alerting everyone else around began to howl at it. All I could feel at that moment was fear, and it was if my body decided what to do before my mind could even start to come up with a plan, because suddenly I was jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

I was thankful at that moment for being a cat that was slim with a lot of agility, and apparently good balance. - Cause as a human, I can barely jump without falling on my ass, and now scaling the tree tops, landing on branches that shouldn't have even been able to hold my body weight- I was amazed.

I refrained from movement for a while, I wasn't even sure how much time had passed- but eventually they stopped following me. I knew it had to have been at least an hour, cause slowly I felt my body wanting to change back and I knew I needed to get out of that tree now.

Since my father couldn't explain the changes to me, and neither of us could figure out how I could change back and forth when I wanted, my body seemed to take control and decided on when I would change. So at midnight, every night- I would change, and around one or two, my body would decide to change back, and that was it.

I didn't have time to wait and find out if the wolves were gone, or even time to care as I bounded down the tree and used my smell to get back to the house as fast I could. Branches and leafs cracked under my feet, and I could feel the dirt shifting as my large paws moved across it. I arrived back at the bush, my clothes were not disturbed and I paced for a few minutes listening to everything around me while I waited to change back.

I heard nothing around and I was glad to be safe once again. After about five minutes the change finally happened, my body contorted and as it did- I was in pain from the bruises on my human body being formed back into place. I held in a scream as I returned to my body and was crumbled on the ground. I slowly picked myself back up and put on my clothing before slowly, sneaking back inside.

As I made my way past Sam and Emily's room the door was thrown open and thinking fast I turned myself to look as if I was going into the bathroom. Sam looked at me, and then shut his door returning to his room. I let out the frightened breath I was holding and then went back into my room closing the door behind me and falling asleep for the night.

Within the next two weeks not many things happened, I was introduced to more people who lived in the La Push and I spent my time either alone in my room, with Emily and attempting to get to know the boys. Every night was ridiculous as they tried to make me stay up till midnight watching movies and at camp fires- but I found ways to decline explaining to them that I couldn't stay up past midnight or I'd be a bitch in the morning, and every night I saw those wolves again, and they were making it extremely hard to be out there.

Before moving on with the next weeks upcoming, I think I should explain a few things I learned in my time being here.

Number One; Always lock the bathroom door no matter what you're in there for.

I found this out on my first morning here, I had woken up early and decided to take a shower before anyone else had got up and needed to be in there. So I gathered all my bathroom necessities and went into the bathroom

I hadn't thought much about locking it, because it was closed all the way and you could obviously see the lights on from under the door, plus the noise of the shower.

I folded my clothes and set them neatly on the side of the shower while I got in.

I closed the curtain and turned all the water to almost scolding, and let it hit my body. It was warming an relaxing and a feeling I loved. I had just finished washing my hair when I heard the door open, and I froze. I heard it close again and then I saw the figure of a man outside of the curtain.

They just stood there in front of the mirror, and after a few minutes I finally said something. "Uh, hello?" That was all I could think to say. Then I heard Jake's voice and I was suddenly very annoyed. "Oh hey Dakota." was all he said to me, as if it was no big deal that he was standing in the bathroom while I took a shower.

"Uhm, what exactly are you doing?" I asked him wondering why he wouldn't just leave. "Oh nothing really, what are you up too?" He said back to me as if we had this kind of greeting every morning of our lives. "Oh I don't know, I think I was taking a shower, but someone decided it would be okay to barge in during the middle of it, and apparently they don't know how to knock!"

I heard his laugh, and then he muttered something about girls and mood swings and left just as simple as that and acted like nothing ever happened. I've locked the door ever since then, whether im just brushing my teeth or going to the bathroom, and it makes me laugh as I hear them grab the door handle to open it then walk away.

Number two; The pack of wild animals can smell food from a distance.

One morning Emily and Sam went out to eat for breakfast something Emily informed me that rarely happens, and after asking me if I would be okay to cook for myself they left. I had told her i'd be fine and began to make my own breakfast. I had just finished whipping up the pancake batter and was waiting for the stove to heat up.

I put bacon in a frying pan on the other side, the bacon had just began cooking and the smell of it was starting to rise and then I heard the door open. "Oh, awesome bacon, Ill have some too." I heard Embry's voice say as he just walked in the door, followed by Jacob, Paul and Jared.

"Yeah I want some too!" "Oh and pancakes!" I heard them erupt in random thoughts as they entered the kitchen. "Seriously, do you guys not have your own houses? Do you sleep on the street? Make your own damn breakfast and learn how to knock!" I almost yelled at them. If they're gonna expect me to cook for them they could at least have manners about it, was the first thing I thought. But of course it was as if they read my mind because suddenly I heard Jacob say in a almost sweet voice.

"Awe, come on Dakota pleaseeee. We're starving!" and from that moment on all I heard was please and thank you from them. Oh and comment from Paul that said something along the lines of, "Besides we don't have to knock here, Emily said she'd think it rude if we didn't act like this was our second house." I rolled my eyes, completely tired of there antics and gave in making them all more then enough food for two high school football teams


	6. Chapter 6

Over time me and Jacob had become relatively closer, and had found to enjoy each others company. Although I had moments where I was a complete bitch to him, and he had times when he would either push his luck to far and attempt to hug me, or completely close off his emotions, it was almost like we needed the other to keep going.

We walked down the beach and he told me stories about things him and my brother had done, like street racing and jumping from trees. The stories were all ridiculous but I enjoyed hearing them. At some point in time I remember I grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers through his and just continued to walk.

He held onto my hand too but I felt as if he was asking me why, and I wasn't completely sure. "I don't know Jake," I told him honestly. "It feels right, your the first person it's ever felt right with." He smiled like a little kid on Christmas and I gave him a straight faced look. "Don't go getting all happy right now Jake, Im not saying I love you or anything along those lines. I don't even believe in love anymore." I said but he still had a smug expression on.

"All this means is that your currently my best friend, and the only guy I feel like I can trust, even though I didn't think I'd ever trust one again, so don't screw it up kid. I don't give out second chances anymore." and that was all I said on the manner, but he was fine with that.

Holding hands just kinda became regular for us, nobody seemed to notice- or at least they didn't care. I still didn't allow hugs- which he still tried to do and although it didn't result in screaming or crying this time I did slap him across the face, and he looked almost shocked that it had hurt him, and then we both laughed for a while.

We began to tell each other just about everything in our lives-he told me about some of the issues with a girl he had just recently began to get over- although I always felt as if he was leaving something out, and I told him more of my story and the scars to go along. First I had let him see my arms and close range without anything covering them, I told him not to even think about touching them and obliged and stared in anger and sadness as I removed my sweat shirt showing a monstrosity of past abuse.

Although the bruises had began to fade they were still visible, there was barely any part of my arm that was normal skin color. When I flipped my arm over to reveal my wrists he stared into my eyes trying to figure something out. "You did that to yourself?" He said motioning to the many cuts and scars that had covered them. I shook my head no.

"He cut my wrists," I admitted to him. "He said no one would ever believe me that someone else would do it, and if they saw those scars they would think I was hurting myself for attention." Jacob didn't know what to think, and had nothing to say. Mostly because I made him promise not to even mutter one sorry or I would never speak to him again.

I told myself that eventually he would be the first one to see the bruises the covered my once pretty face, but now was too soon and I showed him nothing more but put back on my sweatshirt and said goodnight.

When I awoke the next morning I knew something was wrong. I had been here over two weeks and there was not once that I woke up after noon and had not heard boys running around like maniacs and laughing, but today everything felt tense. I changed into some pink skinny jeans and gray long sleeve shirt before going to the bathroom.

I slowly walked out down the hallway and I smelled food, and I heard quiet talking. I slightly peaked me head out of the living room into the kitchen looking around. All the boys plus Leah and Emily were there, but there were also some people I was unfamiliar with. There were four of them all pale, all though three of them seemed even more pale then the other.

They seemed to be coupled off, a short one that was insanely skinny with short black hair and a beautiful face. She looked as if something smelled terrible but she was trying to be utterly polite about it. The boy she was with was blonde, looked as if he was fighting a conflict within his own mind. But none the less, they were both beautiful- almost looking like porcelain dolls.

The other two seemed to be an odd match, he seemed mysterious and was dressed nice, his brown hair had a red tint two it and was spiked up oddly and seemed more sullen then anyone in the room. The girl with him wore a smile, as if she was excited to be here. She looked plain and average with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a flannel with an ugly green jacket- but out of all of them she seemed the nicest.

I was hoping no one would notice me and I could sneak back to my room, I was in no mood for introductions. I felt tension in the room and it made me nervous. Even Jacob didn't have a smile on his face, and I'd never seen him not smile. But as I moved to turn around the floor squeaked and Jacob looked straight at me. SHIT SHIT SHIT! was all I could think as I attempt to move to hide behind the wall.

But Jacob of course wouldn't let me leave knowing I wanted too, and a huge smile lit up on his face. "DAKOTA!" He yelled which caught me off guard and I ended up landing sprawled on the floor. Everyone looked towards me then, the boys and Leah laughed and Emily giggled, Sam smiled a little and the new comers except the brown hair girl sat there without any look of feeling on there face, but the girl smiled shyly as if she knew how I felt.

"Oh hey, I didn't notice you guys up there..." I said leaning up on my arm trying to pretend like I had been there all afternoon. Of course that didn't work and they continued to laugh, but Jake came over and helped me up.

"Bella, Alice, Jasper and Edward, this is Dakota." He said motioning to who everyone was as he said their names. I said hello to all of them, and then Bella the girl with the brown hair stood up fast and hugged me.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She told me with a tremendous smile on her face. "Ive heard so much about you!" I smiled back at her and tried to accept the hug but not show how much pain she was causing to my many bruises and my ribs. I sucked in a deep breath and with the biggest smile I could manage I said, "It's nice to meet you too." and finally she let go, and the second she did I couldn't help but grab onto my ribs.

The tears slowly welled up in eyes, and I tried to keep them in but any form of pressure on my ribs was hard to bare. I grabbed onto the side of the kitchen counter to keep myself up, and I smiled trying to act like I was fine.

After a few minutes everyone except Jacob ignored my silent pain- he kept his eyes on me just about the whole time he ate. Silence still filled the room and I wasn't sure why these people were here, or why they were causing such an issue. It was almost like they all had something to say but were waiting for someone else to start the conversation.

It took forever but finally the silence was broken, "Dakota, we had them come here because Jasper and Alice are in your grade at Forks high school and we thought it would be good if you met them so you actually know someone on your first day." Embry said to me, but it sounded cold. Like he was completely disgusted by the people who now joined us in the kitchen. I had forgotten for some time that my father was not allowing me to join the Quileute's at their school, he said he wanted me know more then just the people I'd be living with.

I decided that it was sweet of them to want me to meet some people so I wouldn't completely lost in about a month when school started, but all at the same time- I wasn't sure I wanted to meet these people. They didn't seem to be all that nice and it looked like the two groups couldn't stand each other. Except for Bella, it was like she was the barrier between the two, and I decided that they must all be friends with her, and deal with the presence of the other for that reason.

The moment I had that thought Edward looked towards me, it almost seemed like with his eyes he was saying that yes it was true. But he looked away fast and who was I kidding it's not like he was a mind reader. I almost laughed at out loud at that thought, but held it in not wanting to seem like a complete creep.

"Well thank you for coming, so I could meet you." I said in the cheeriest voice I could manage, hoping they couldn't completely see past my fake show of happiness. They stayed for a while longer, so I made myself be nice and sat with Alice and talked to her about the high school. Bella joined in with our conversation while the boys just sat there.

I found Bella and Alice to be nice, but I still felt oddly about the two boys, so when they finally made their departure I was glad, because the second they had left everyone became themselves again. Laughter and loud voices filled the once quiet kitchen and I felt comfortable.

Sometime within the next week Bella came over by herself. I expected a knock when the unfamiliar car pulled into the drive way, but she simply let herself in. Everyone said hello, and they acted perfectly normal about her presence- Well everyone except Jacob. I could see that he tried to laugh at her foolishness and attempted to keep up with her conversation but his smiles didn't reach his eyes and his laughs were half hearted.

After a few hours of her being there we all moved to the living room, to watch a movie called Ginger Snaps. It was interesting and quite frightening, but the boys laughed at every scary part. Embry, Me, Jacob and Bella sat on the couch- in that order well the others laid across the floor, and Emily sat in Sam's lap in the chair. A few times I watched as during a scary part Bella would inch closer to Jacob, and it made me almost jealous for reasons I couldn't understand.

But all at once it was like it connected, she was the girl he told me about. Although he had not mentioned a name I suddenly knew and that's why he acted strange towards her, and I was kind of mad. I mean not at the fact that she didn't chose him- because I was sure my whole experience would be different if that was the case. But just because it was almost like he was being tortured.

She seemed to still have something for him, like a feeling inside that wouldn't go away, but I didn't find that fair- neither to him or her boyfriend. So hoping maybe she'd lay off I nudged Jacob's arm hoping he'd take the hint and put it around my shoulders but he didn't he looked at me strange. So I attempted to awkwardly snuggle myself in between his arm and body and he finally took the hint, laughing a little and wrapping it around me.

To me this was scary- completely heart stopping scary, but I'd rather be attacked then see Jacob in pain. So I closed my eyes tight, telling myself that Jake would never hurt me, and after a few moments I adjusted and found myself no longer scared


	7. Chapter 7

Bella seemed to not even notice how uncomfortable she was making him feel, I guess she expected them to continue to act exactly as they did before- even after she broke his heart. She continued to lean on him throughout the rest of the movie, and although I could tell he felt better (for the fact that his arm was still around me) but I was also not oblivious to how tense and uneasy he was with the situation.

It was around eight when the movie finally ended and as Emily turned the lights back on, the boys suddenly returned to their normal selves. Laughter and yelling filled the room for a few moments, and then after a few moments everyone retreated outside. Bella walked along next to Jacob as I trailed behind. Mostly because I hadn't heard anyone mention going outside and I was surprised when they all began to leave the room.

The boys went off to gather wood- while me Emily, Leah and Bella sat on logs around the campfire pit. Leah stared off into the distance ignoring all of us, while Emily and Bella discussed things going on in Bella's life. I barely paid attention to their conversation, only little bits and pieces- like how Edward's family had adopted another kid.

That only interested me because it seemed to make Emily a bit upset, "Oh is that so." She had said with her lips in thin line, but as the boys began to reappear from the woods they changed the conversation and began laughing again.

Once they were done bringing all the wood, and the fire was lit, they all sat down with us girls. Jacob sat next me and before Bella could make a move towards him Embry sat to his other side. My brother looked over towards me, and I smiled a kind of thank you to him- and he just laughed.

For hours we all sat around the fire, talking and laughing and occasionally singing. After about an hour- Bella said her goodbyes and left in her car. After she was gone the boys began a contest of jumping over the fire. They were all completely ridiculous but it was the most amusing thing to watch. At one point Jared's pant leg caught on fire and we all laughed hysterically as he jumped and rolled around attempting to put it out.

Hours passed and then suddenly it was eleven thirty, and I panicked. I hadn't realized it was so close to midnight- and I wasn't sure what I'd do with them still out here, and I also knew that they would not easily let me leave the fire.

So I tried to make myself convincing- for about five minutes I let my eyes go drowsy looking, and laid my head on Jacob's shoulder, and then finally I forced a loud and convincing yawn out. Hoping they fell for it I stood up, "Im gonna head off to bed." I said stretching and rubbing the back of my head.

"Awe, come on Kotaaa, stay out here with us." Jacob whined, and Embry and Seth said things like "Kota don't go." and all I could think was great- a new nickname I had to be stuck with. I smiled at Jacob and said "Leave me alone guys im tired." and added another yawn.

"Let the girl go to sleep." Emily said standing up and dumping a bucket of water on the fire. "You guys need to all head off to sleep too." They all groaned but obeyed her as they trudged off to their homes.

We all said our goodbyes, and I returned to my room to just sit up and wait for midnight- since it was to late for me to even bother trying to get some rest now. But it could wait for the morning- for now I had some wolves I needed to watch, because I wanted to make sure they weren't going to harm the people around me


	8. Chapter 8

Around 11:50 I felt my body aching, and I knew I needed to get outside. I waited for a moment and listened to the noise in the house. I didn't hear Sam's usual snores- but I also didn't hear talking so I figured it would be safe to retreat outside.

I had already changed into my normal outfit for for the adventure out to the woods, a pair of shorts and a tank top, and had began my trip the kitchen door. But once I had made it to the door, I saw the boys had returned and were now sitting outside around a newly lit fire.

I wanted to scream and curse, but I knew I needed to make sure no attention was brought to myself. I slowly walked down the hallway towards my room, at the end of the hallway there was a window that faced the back of the house.

The boys were all sitting to the side of the house- so I hoped that if I was quiet enough I could escape out the window and then be into the woods before they could see. It seemed like it would be a better idea just to wait for them to go to sleep, but I felt my body tense and for a moment it was like a seizure had over come my body- and I knew I had no choice. It was too close to midnight and I needed to get out.

I opened the window as fast a I could without having it make any noise, and the slowly shifted up the screen. I put my legs through and sat on the window sill for a second before lowering myself to the ground. Luckily for me it was not high up, and jumping down was not needed.

I turned and reached up the window and pulled the screen back down before walking towards the woods. I tried to stay to the left of the house since they were sitting on the right side, and I slowly sneaked towards the woods. I walked back a bit further this time before I undressed, and then after hiding my clothes I took off running.

When my body finally changed the aching I had been feeling disappeared, and I began to slowly patrol the forest. I stopped paying attention to my surroundings after a few moments, I was just thinking to myself and ignoring everything around me.

If I had been more alert, I would have heard the loud steps behind me and the crunching of leaves. If I had been paying attention I might have noticed the large pack of wolves that was right behind me. But none of that was noticed- until one of them stepped on a tree branch, breaking it in half.

It crunched loudly, and it snapped me out of my thoughts, and then I heard the loud deep breathing that was close behind me. I should have just taken off running, but instead I quickly turned around and found myself face to face with the large russet colored wolf. His eyes in the dark reflected in an eerie yellow color, and I had a feeling they would be something I would always remember.

The hair on my back stood up and I arched before letting out a hiss and then without warning screeching one of those terrible noises you hear when cats begin to fight and jumping at the wolf scratching his face from around his eye to his nose before turning quickly and running.

But maybe running wasn't the right word for it- because I didn't not feel like I was running, more like gliding and it was faster then I could have imagined. I was scared for my life and I wasn't sure why I didn't just run in the first place.

I could hear all of the wolves running behind me and as I looked back for a moment I found them to be extremely close to me. Panicking I ran up a tree and prayed to God that these giant wolves would be like dogs in the fact of not being able to climb trees.

They stood at the bottom of the tree, howling, clawing and jumping for almost half an hour, until finally they just stopped and all laid at the bottom of the tree. If I could have sworn in "cat language" I would have but instead it came out as a fierce meowing kind of noise and caused me to clutch my nails into the bark of the tree.

I was angry, and scared and stuck. I knew that if they got a hold of me, they could tear me to pieces- it would only take one of them to do it, and there were seven from what I counted.

I sat in that tree for about two hours and finally they began to leave, well all except one. The russet wolf with his terrifying eyes stared up at me in the tree and then laid back down while the others ran to the other side of the woods.

I waited till I could no longer hear the others before I decided that now would be safer then ever to try and leave. I was scared and I was almost sure I wouldn't survive this but I knew I needed to escape.

I bound down the tree as fast as I could and once I was close to the bottom I jumped over the wolf and continued to run far through the forest till I found where I had left my clothing. I was lucky the beast hadn't followed me because about a minute after I arrived to that bush my body ached and then slowly I became myself again.

After I put my clothes on I sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. I was scared and shaken, and thankful I had got out of there alive. After about ten minutes I finally made myself stand up and I slowly trudged towards the house.

I wasn't sure if the boys were still around the fire but I didn't want to take the chance of them catching me so I returned to the window. I reached up and pushed the screen back and using the strength in my arms that I didn't know I had I pulled myself up and into the window.

I almost fell into the room, but then I felt a pair of strong arms catch me and I let out a scream. The scream lasted a mere second before a hand was put over my mouth and I was pulled the rest of the way into the window. "Kota be quiet it's just me." I Jacob said as he let me go and turned to the window and shut it and the screen.

His voice didn't sound comforting like I hoped it would, he sounded angry and annoyed. "What the hell were you doing out there?" He said in an angry whisper as he grabbed my arm like I was child and dragged me into the living room.

"Jacob your hurting me." I said to him but the grip on my wrist held tight. "JAKE STOP!" I nearly screamed at him causing him to let go. "What is your problem!?" I asked him completely confused with this whole situation.

"Just tell me where you were." He nearly growled at me, and then held his hand over the left side of his face. "I am not a child, I don't need to report to you of what I do or where I go, and even so I'm older then you and it's none of your damn business!" I told him annoyed and began to turn around to go back to my room.

"Ugh, you make this so much more difficult!" He yelled at me, and then walked over to the light switch and turned it on but kept his back to me. "I can tell you where you were." He said to me, and I was shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked just wanting this to end, I wanted to go to sleep. He turned around and faced me. A few scars that were fading fast were shown on the left side of his face, they ran from underneath his eye and towards his nose.

I was confused, and I didn't even know what to say. "Yeah you kinda messed up my face back there, we weren't going to hurt you- we were trying to help you." He said bitterness in his voice.

"This wasn't how you should have found out, Sam's gonna bitch at me in the morning." He said sitting down on the couch while I still stood confused and beginning to feel light headed.

We sat in silence for a moment and then finally I burst out laughing hysterically, and loudly and I think I was the happiest I had ever been at that moment, that I didn't even think about what I was doing and before I could stop myself I was hugging him.

He didn't hug me back- probably from fear of me screaming again, and I let go quickly. "I'm sorry about your face..." I said rubbing the back of my head. "When there's a pack of horse sized wolves chasing you it kind of causes you to panic..." I finished and he laughed a little.


	9. Chapter 9

"I guess I'm kinda happy you wrecked my face, it gave me a reason to let you know the truth." He said and then stood up next to me with that smirk on his face. "There's a lot more that you need to know, but I think for now you should go to sleep, and I need to get home anyways." He told me as he began to walk away towards the door.

"Night Jake!" I said a little to loudly, and he laughed at me. "Night Kota." Was all he replied before walking outside. I wanted to think about this, I wanted to figure it all out, but I was exhausted and overwhelmed and I didn't even manage to make it back to my bed. I crashed on the couch- still covered in dirt.

Waking up was awkward the first thing I heard was, "Oh shit did that happen to her last night?" I wasn't sure who said it, and I wasn't even sure what he was talking about but then I heard Embry's voice. "No you asshole don't you remember- abusive relationship!" At that moment my eyes shot open and I sat up fast.

I had forgotten I was in only shorts and a tank top, and my scarred body was visible to now everyone. There was barely an inch of me that didn't have scars and I prayed that the makeup had at least stayed on my face to spare me that much embarrassment.

Once I was up they turned quiet- Embry, Jake, Quil and Jared were standing above me but now were trying to act as if they hadn't notice I was there. "Oh hey Kota," Jake said smiling at me. "Good morning sis." Embry said laughing a little, but I didn't say anything back, I tried to cover my arms with my hand and walked quickly to my room to grab everything I needed to take a shower, including makeup and clothing for after.

After a long hot shower that lasted at least thirty minutes I managed to pull myself out, and get ready for a long, and what I was assuming to be an awkward day. I put on my usual makeup and then pulled on a long sleeve pink shirt, and black skinny jeans before applying all my cover up along with black eyeliner and some bright pink eyeshadow. I threw my still wet hair up into a high sloppy pony and then got up enough courage to leave the bathroom.

I put all my things away, and then walked towards the kitchen where I could smell waffles and french toast still being cooked. I grabbed a plate of food and once I added about a ton of syrup to my food I stood next to Emily leaning on the counter and ate.

The boys stayed quiet, and I assumed it was because of Sam for every time they began to move their mouths to say something he sent them a look silencing them. I would never understand why they listened to Sam so much- but I assumed he was something like "pack leader" and left it to that.

I could sense the boys excitement and eagerness and I was honestly quite nervous for whatever they had planned. While they ate I wanted to laugh- because finally many things about them were coming together. They ate like wild animals- because they of course were animals, there wasn't anything wrong with the water- I just wasn't completely allowed to understand what was going on between them, and then I understood why Emily acted like their mother.

It was nice to feel in the loop- although at the same time I wasn't sure how I felt about them all knowing my secret. Only my Father had known and now I knew all of them had found out. It was odd, I mean I guess it was nice to have people that would for the most part understand, but it was still strange.

Somewhere in the middle of breakfast Leah walked in and was looking at me strangely. "I hope your not planning on wearing that all day," She said to me before grabbing a plate of food and sitting down. I looked down at my outfit, and could see nothing wrong with it... I thought it was cute.

"Uhm, what are you talking about?" I asked her feeling quite annoyed. She laughed at me. "The boys want you to come running with us, and you're gonna have quite a hard time changing while your wearing that." I spit out my french toast back onto my plate.

"I can't go running with you guys." I said honestly and embarrassed. "Why not?" Jake asked staring at me confused. I didn't want to admit it but after a moment of them staring at me I finally confessed.

"I don't know how to change myself, it just happens.." They looked at me weird. "For the last few months I change every night at midnight and I change back somewhere in between one and three in the morning and I don't control it. I've tried, I can't do it." I said staring at the floor


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't worry, we're here to help you." Sam said smiling at me.

It was the first real smile I had ever seen him make.

He walked over to me and reached down and messed up my hair,

one of those loving but annoying kind of gestures you get from older relatives.

"Your Dad didn't explain very much to you did he kid?" He asked with a laugh. Before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Emily took my plate from me to wash it, and I just stood there- not quite sure of what to do.

"Go on Kitty get changed." Jacob said to me with a smirk. Kitty? Seriously? Was all I could think as I glared at him. Him and Jared laughed as I stood there annoyed. Jared laughed with him for a moment and then joined in on the conversation.

"I'd suggest something you don't care much for, cause it will be shredded. Unless of course you just want to go naked- I promise none of us will mind, well except Embry but he can just turn away." He said to me with a smile and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Then much to my surprise I watched Embry leap from his chair tackling Jared to the floor, on the other side of Embry Jake sat with his hands gripping the table and his face scrunched into a snarl as if Embry had waited one second he would have been the one tackling Jared.

"Don't ever say something like that- to or about my sister again." He said in a voice that would be classified as more of a growl. Jared struggled under his grip for a minute then finally gave up. "Okay dude sorry, I was just messing." He told him slightly pushing Embry off him. After a few seconds Embry stood up but kept a threatening position and an angry look on his face while he sat back down.

Leah walked over towards me and kind of quietly said, "I'd suggest shorts and a tank-top, and an extra pair of everything to put on after." She said with a slight smile obviously noticing the tension in the room.

For a moment I didn't move and I didn't say anything but the fact of what they had told me to wear dawned on me. Shorts and a tank-top, full view of all my bodies imperfections. I realized that earlier they had seen it for a few slight minutes but it was still then partially covered with makeup and plus I was laying down.

But now it would all be in the open and for God knows how long I would have to be like that, I stared at the ground refusing to look at any of them. "But my..." I started but I was unable to finish, I wasn't sure what to say or how to continue.

I heard footsteps come towards me and then there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Kota- no matter how many scars you have- we'll still think your beautiful." I heard Jacob's soft and caring voice say to me, and once I finally looked up I saw everyone was kind of awkwardly smiling at me, but in a way that I knew they were saying they agreed with Jacob.

I smiled back, "Do you want to see them all then?" I asked kind of awkwardly but I decided that if I could show anyone it would be these people who had become my family in such a short time. "Hey it's like Jake said," Quil began. "You'll still be beautiful." and then I completely felt comfortable.

I laughed a little and then excited the kitchen to change and remove my makeup. I found some black shorts and a white tank-top and changed into them, and then grabbed an orange tank-top and purple shorts along with undergarments for after, and then I went into the bathroom.

I grabbed a washcloth from the cupboard and then stared at myself in the mirror. First I brushed my teeth and then my hair- and then put it up into a ponytail. There was makeup still covering my face- it was coated on like always but I still knew exactly where each scar, cut and bruise was on my once almost perfect face, it was almost as if a sickly burning still remained in their place- even ones that had already healed.

I turned the water on hot and then put my washcloth underneath it until it was soaked. I began to clean my face till there was not a spec of makeup left on it. The bruise around my eye still showed but it was now faded to an almost gray color but the one on my jaw had almost a green tint to it.

The rest of my face was an array of marks and scratches but the worst was one that ran from the top of my forehead down to the corner of my right eye, to look at it had almost made me want to cry. I knew how each one of these marks had happened.

That one for example was from my face being slammed into the corner of a doorway. I then looked down at my chest area that was shown above the tank-top. My collar bone was still very bruised but no cuts were on it.

I washed the makeup off of my arms but refused to even look at them, I already knew there was barely one spot that didn't have a cut or a bruise of some kind and that my legs were the same so before I could upset myself about it even more I simply just walked out of there and made my way to the kitchen.

No one stared they barely even looked they just continued on like I looked completely normal, and it was something I could even explain to them how much I appreciated it. "Well let's get out there," Sam said before leaning in to kiss Emily and then heading out the door in front of us.

As we followed Jake slipped his arm around my waist, and whispered. "I told you we'd still think you were beautiful." I smiled at him before pushing him away from me and sticking my tongue out. He laughed at my childish but still stuck his tongue back out at me playing along.

We had been outside for hours, they kept changing and running into the woods and changing back then trying to explain to me what to do. I must have looked like an idiot. They kept explaining how to jump and how to like move your body- what to think and how to breathe and I just couldn't do it.

Almost every time I ended up on the ground, because jumping in the air and bending expecting to come down as an animal who will land on their feet- doesn't work out when your don't change and end on your hands and knees. I wanted to stop- but Sam said we had to keep trying, and that I would "get it eventually", so we kept going till finally about four hours later when my hands and knees began to bleed and he said that was enough for today.

When those words had come out of his mouth I couldn't even help myself. "THANK GOD!" I screamed out before falling on my back in the grass and curling up into a ball and just laying there. Jacob laughed slightly and I heard him walk towards me.

"Come on Kota let's go inside." He said to me trying to grab my hand to pull me up.

"No!" I said in quite a childish voice and pulled my arms away from his reach. "Carry me." He laughed at me, but reach down anyways and picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house.

I had never realized how toned his body was, I mean obviously- I'd seen it, but feeling it was completely different and the warmth that radiated off of his was incredible. Hearing his heartbeat was comforting and without meaning too, I'd fallen asleep before we even made it inside


End file.
